i just keep wondering
by librikolibri
Summary: Sometimes, Patty looks at the night sky and thinks about the people stuck there. (patty/chrona if you squint)


**i just keep wondering**

 _note: Writing Patty is hard. I really don't know what is going on in that girl's mind most of the time, and I'm a little_ _conflicted about whether or not she might really be thinking like this, so it might justifiably seem completely wrong to you._

* * *

She's Patty.

She's easygoing, sometimes a teeny bit scary. She's a weapon, Death's weapon, she can proudly announce that, even if she didn't get to be a deathscythe. Well, whatever, she doesn't really mind, because she's Patty and no matter what Black Star says, she is sure she is the most ams – asw – _awesome_ and she has lots and lots of fun every day.

She's her sister's sister and that kind of sounds nice in word form. She knows it's super duper goos from experience, she has been her sister's sister for an awfully long time. Longer than ten years, she knows, and longer than fifteen years, she thinks. She has sort of stopped counting somewhere in between, maybe at thirteen. She isn't really sure about that. But! It's been long! And she definitely likes being her sister's sister.

She's been Kid's weapon for not really that long if you compare, but it seems longer that the time before that. It _feels_ longer. Maybe it's because every day is filled with so much _fun_ and she wants to remember more of it. It's gotten a bit less adventurous, because the witches aren't baddies anymore and Kid somehow likes writing stupid-sounding stuff at his desk more. It's a plus though, kind of, because his reactions are even funner – more funner? - the funnerst when he writes _stuff_ anyways, and that for some hours in a row.

She's friends with many people, Maka and Soul, Tsubaki and Black Star and Sid and many others. Ox and Harvar are a bit stuffy, but that's kind of okay. Just a little. She's also kind of friends with Chrona. It's a little weird, because all the time he's been doing nothing but sitting in the moon with that big black blob and the big bad Kishin. She wonders if they have playing cards up there to pass the time, but she doesn't know if Asura can play cards. She isn't too sure about Chrona either. And Ragnarok … well, she doesn't really think the meanie can do anything other that being a meanie. But if it's being a meanie, he's pretty good at it. Most of the time. Sometimes she wonders if he might just be an itzy-bitzy bit scared that Chrona will have more friends than he does. But that's what he gets for being a meanie.

Sometimes she looks up at the moon and it's freezing, so she stops and goes inside, into the warm, heated manor and to her cuddly sis. She wonders if it's cold up there, because it's definitely cold down here. Well, not _here_. Outside. Here, it's warm and fuzzy and nice. Does the moon have heating, too? Is that blob of black blood like the walls of their home? She hopes it its, because then it wouldn't be windy and he'd feel warm, fuzzy and nice, too. Do they have hot cocoa on the moon? They don't here, because sis says she shouldn't get an overdose of sugar again. Kid doesn't like it because it's too asymmetrical for him. Something about brown not being a symmetrical enough colour or something like that. Does Asura even like hot cocoa? What about Ragnarok? Are they all warm, too? Or are they cold because the moon thinks they're meanies and won't give them its heating? They should be cold, they're meanies after all. But not Chrona. Chrona's nice, sort of. She likes him. So he has to be warm, definitely. That thought kind of makes her fuzzy, too.

Sometimes, when Liz calls Kid and her for dinner (she doesn't leave the kitchen to anyone else – why though? All they did was burn it down a little) she looks at the moon and wonders if Chrona and Asura and Ragnarok are hungry. Mostly Chrona, it's fine if Asura doesn't get dinner, he's a dummy. How does the food get up to the moon? Is there a kind of express train that stops at the moon and delivers all sorts of different food? Or is there a bunch of elves and trolls and fairies that visit them and bring them cake? Or – is there maybe _no food_? Bur Chrona's hungry, right? Yes, he has to be hungry. There's no way he isn't hungry with how long he's been up there. She'd get hungry, too. In the past, she got hungry a lot. Except she doesn't really anymore, because there's Kid and credit cards and Liz, her sister-queen of cooking (how did Kid even stay alive before her sis took over the stove? his fried eggs tasted as if they hated them all). Isn't there anyone like that for Chrona?

And so it begins. Sometimes she's Patty, the Chief of Hellish Food and Burned Kitchens, and sometimes she's Patty, her sis's watching pupil, and somewhere in between she thinks that it'd be nice if she could cook something for Chrona when (if? once? she's not good with sentences) he comes back.

That'd be kind of really nice.


End file.
